


Glittery Skin

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Glittery Skin, Glorious ass, M/M, Twilight References, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Kris just thinks all the oddities of Junmyeon's is because he's a Gemini.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Glittery Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post on Tumblr about vampires being able to blend in nowadays.

Kris thought nothing much of his roommate’s various personality traits. Kim Junmyeon was a Gemini, he’d heard that Geminis were two different people in the same body, so maybe that’s what explained all his weirdness? But the red colored contacts that he’d found Junmyeon wearing often, the liquid diet that usually a dark red, Kris chalked it up as being a beet diet because beets were gross and a dark color, and the weird wardrobe that looked like something that Oscar Wilde would wear was something that took him some getting used to.

But he had. As long as Junmyeon coughed up his half of the rent, he didn’t mind so much.

Those were only a few of the things that Kris found odd about Junmyeon, the fact that Junmyeon’s skin was like marble. Pale and extremely flawless. He envied that face that never seemed to have a spot of acne or zits. He’d also been lucky enough to witness a dripping wet Junmyeon emerging from the bathroom in nothing but a red cotton towel around his waist.

Kris had to excuse himself after seeing the sight of Junmyeon’s toned abs, the muscles of Junmyeon’s back, and then the roundness of that ass. He’d had jerk-off material for the next few nights.

There was also the occasions when Kris would wake up at different hours of the night for a bathroom trip and find Junmyeon wide awake. Of course, Junmyeon was a part-time cashier and a somewhat full-time college student. Kris could understand pulling all-nighters for exams coming up, but Junmyeon’s lack of sleep seemed to happen all year round and not just around the end of the semesters.

If Kris believed in anything supernatural, he might come to the conclusion that Junmyeon was a vampire or a demon of sorts. But he hardly gave anything like that an afterthought. Besides, despite Junmyeon’s beautiful skin, it hardly glittered in the sunlight.

Kris trudged into the apartment that evening, dragging himself from the hard day’s work of his shift at the car shop. He’d just had to change out a transmission and ended up busting one of his knuckles trying to reach one of the bolts with the wrench. It was still hurting even now.

It was quiet in the apartment, and he wondered briefly if Junmyeon was at home or had been called into a shift or studying at the college library again. He toed off his shoes, setting them neatly in the shoe rack by the door, and that’s when he saw that Junmyeon was home. The pair of shoes that looked like they were shoved carelessly towards the shoe rack but one lied upside down beside the other.

He rolled his eyes and set the shoes neatly in one of the slots on the shoe rack. Shrugging off his coat, Kris placed it on the coat hanger by the door and headed towards the bathroom to clean up his busted knuckle. On the way towards the bathroom that was passed Junmyeon’s room, he heard the sounds of movements and then a soft moan behind the closed door.

His eyes widened slightly. Junmyeon hardly ever brought anyone home with him, unless he did when Kris wasn’t there, and maybe he lost track of time to send them packing before Kris got home? But he didn’t remember seeing an extra pair of shoes at the door, at least… none that was thrown about like Junmyeon left his. Unless the person actually took the time to put their shoes in one of the slots of the shoe rack.

Being a little nosy was a flaw of Kris’s though… and it didn’t take much for him to step up to the door of Junmyeon’s room and quietly twist the knob to peek in. He knew he would’ve been called a pervert for taking a peek, but what Kris saw instead of a sexy time was something else entirely.

Sitting on Junmyeon’s bed was a brown hair male with his head craned back, Junmyeon was in a chair beside the bed, with his mouth firmly attached the brown haired male’s neck. It would’ve been considered something imitate any other time to Kris, but there was no hands roaming to discard clothes, there wasn’t hardly any movements at all other than Junmyeon clutching to the man’s shirt. But as Kris stared harder, he saw Junmyeon’s neck moving, like he was gulping, _drinking._

Kris should’ve had enough sense to run when Junmyeon seemed to freeze and pulled away from the brown haired guy’s neck. But Kris froze on the spot when his roommate turned towards him, eyes wide, _red contacts again_ , but from the corners of his mouth, there was blood. There was blood seeping out of the brown haired guy’s neck too.

“What the fuck?” Kris found himself murmuring.

The brown haired man’s eyes opened upon hearing another voice that didn’t belong to Junmyeon, he clutched at his neck, and Junmyeon was at a loss for words for a moment. He wiped quickly at his mouth, raising both his hands almost as if he were trying to show that he meant no harm to Kris. But he hadn’t heard an acceleration of Kris’s heartbeat, he didn’t smell fear coming from his roommate either. It was just confusion radiating off the man.

“You’re really taking this vampire thing to the extreme, aren’t you? Isn’t that unsanitary? Not to mention… dangerous?” Kris questioned, because he was pretty sure that drinking blood wasn’t normal, and he was also pretty sure that it could lead to diseases…

Junmyeon looked lost for words for a moment, glancing back and forth between Kris and the brown haired man. “We-Well… I… uh…”

“He is a vampire,” the brown haired male stated, getting Junmyeon’s attention again, “Can you like, heal this already? I don’t want to bleed out. I’ll be on my way then.”

Junmyeon nodded shakily, throwing one more glance at Kris’s confusion face, before he moved to lean back over the brown haired male’s neck. He ran his tongue over the bite mark, healing it with his saliva. Afterwards, the brown haired male practically pushed Junmyeon off him and was off the bed and out the door before Kris could even get his name.

Kris turned back to Junmyeon with his eyebrow practically glued to his hairline with how far it was raised, “So...”

“I’m really a vampire, Kris,” Junmyeon blurted out, having no other option other than spilling the beans. All the dodging questions or making up some silly excuse seemed to work with Kris before, but how could he really explain the sight of himself feasting on Jongdae’s neck like that?

“Huh… so that’s really not red contacts you have in right now?” Junmyeon shook his head, “But the glasses you wear… your eyes are normal then?”

Junmyeon cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “They’re were specially designed, one of my friends is a witch, she spelled them for me, so that they would conceal my red eyes.”

Kris slowly nodded, letting that information sink in, then he started going over the odd things about Junmyeon. He just figured it was because he was a Gemini. Well, that just left one thing he was curious about.

“But you don’t glitter in the sunlight,” Kris accused, half thinking that Junmyeon was joking and half thinking that Junmyeon wasn’t.

At that statement, Junmyeon buried his hand in his face, breathing a small laugh. Of all the things throughout the vampire lore, Kris just had to throw Twilight in the mix? He shook his head, sighing softly, he was about to retort to that but then the scent of Kris’s blood caught his attention. It was dried blood, but still, he could tell that Kris was wounded.

He looked over Kris and his gaze landed on Kris’s busted knuckle, “You’re hurt. Or you were.” He got out of the chair and crossed the room to bring Kris’s hand up to examine the wound.

“Yeah, I busted it open trying to reach a bolt with the wrench,” Kris waved it off, “Transmissions are a bitch to change out.” He eyed Junmyeon eyeing his knuckle. “So you really are a vampire?”

Junmyeon nodded hesitantly, looking up at Kris, “I am. I know I kind of lied to you about the reasons why I am the way I am but-”

Kris shrugged, chuckling softly, “I had just chalked it up to you being a Gemini, honestly.”

A laugh fell from Junmyeon’s lips at that, “Really, Kris?”

“I’ve always heard a Gemini is two people in one body,” Kris shrugged, he pulled his hand from Junmyeon’s, “So who was that guy that was here? Someone you just feed from?”

Junmyeon nodded, “That was Jongdae. I met him on campus and he offered his services after he found out what I was.”

Kris stared at Junmyeon for a moment, a look of disbelief on his face, “So you’re saying you trusted some random stranger with your secret but we’ve been roommates for how long?”

“Well… uh… I just…” Junmyeon was loss for words at first, “I didn’t know how you’d take it, honestly.” He chuckled softly, “It’s not every day that you find out your roommate is a vampire. I didn’t want you to be scared of me?”

“You could’ve just told me though?” Kris stated, “So you’re a vampire, and you’re my roommate, and I happen to have a biting kink… you catching my drift here?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, all bright red and practically glowing, and that attention had Kris’s cheeks tinting a slight red. Something he would deny if ever asked about. “I didn’t know… so you’d be okay with who I am and… and…”

“And you taking a nip at my neck? I’m more than okay with it,” Kris was completely honest, Junmyeon could see it in his eyes.

“You’re really okay with me,” Junmyeon murmured softly, a relief washing over him.

“I am, and like I said, totally okay with you taking a nip at my neck. You get thirsty, I got more than enough for a sip or two,” Kris grinned, but then his expression turned serious, “But seriously, why doesn’t your skin glitter in the sunlight?”


End file.
